


Work In Progress

by queenlocksley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, oq au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlocksley/pseuds/queenlocksley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems always project an image of the poet who creates them. While the poet is creating her or his poems, she or he is also creating a poet, a public image of the poet, and this is an evolving project, a work in progress. Every one of us is a work in progress, our poems are not finished yet, we are still writing it everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my lovely beta Kiki! And Jess for her additional help. Mwah!

A dusting of snow blankets the hard February earth that surrounds the Georgetown campus. The sidewalks are all empty except for the miniscule clusters of students willing to brave the cold, bundling in absurdly puffy jackets that appear to swallow them and their backpacks whole. Snowflakes finding purchase against the cool glass of the windows and forming an intricate design of snow over them. Its not a heavy snowfall, this snowfall is a ghost of what the previous snowfalls that winter were. Regina currently is sprawled across her twin bed, a blanket with colorful shapes swirling on it providing her an extra layer of warmth. Her mess of dark curls resting around her shoulders and her thinly rimmed black glasses rest on the tip of her nose, continuing to slide down against her will because of the angle she was at while resting on her stomach, and so she just let it slide and quit fighting gravity. 

Her “Intro to Rhetoric” textbook is plopped open before her as she continues to shred through it with her trusty highlighter in hand. Eyes scanning paper for valuable information that the professor will no doubt use on the test and exams coming up near the end of the semester. The test may not be for another month or so but it is never too early to start studying, in Regina’s humble opinion. Although Professor Elliot, who is coincidentally Ruby’s grandmother, so Regina knew the woman best as Granny before ever stepping foot into her lecture hall. Regina is pilfering through her notes from the lectures when her door flies open, with such force she momentarily worries the hinges might give and the door would clatter to the floor. 

“Jesus! Mal!” Regina huffs, clutching at her chest, and regaining her composure. She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looks up at her elder roommate standing before her. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Mal asks, blunt and to the point, as she helps herself to the edge of Regina’s bed. Her weight causing the mattress to dip towards her and some of her pens start to roll towards her. 

Regina glances at her textbook, notebooks, and mass of note cards encircling her and then back up at Mal. “Studying.” 

Mal rolls her eyes and sighs, taking the textbook into her arms in one swift motion, stealing it from right under her friend’s nose. She holds the book in front of her face, squinting her eyes at the tiny script on the white pages, crinkling her nose in disgust and tossing the textbook behind her. It lands with a soft plop on one of Regina’s pillows at the head of the bed, and she scrambles to gather the book and run over it once to check for damages. 

“You’re always studying,” Mal points out as she gets to her feet. She seems to be leaving, for which Regina is thankful because she really needs to return to her studies, when Mal stops just before the door. Turning back, a sly grin that certainly means she is up to no good, spread on her lips. “You know what,” She practically whispers as she points her finger at Regina. 

“Nonononono-” Regina starts the frantic no’s slurring together as she leans back onto her knees and shakes her head. 

“There’s this party at some friend of a friend’s dorm, the details aren’t important, but you,” Mal’s smile widens and her eyes sparkle with mischief. “You’re coming with me and Ursula and Ella.” 

“No. Absolutely not.” Regina says sharply. 

“Oh come on! Live a little! These are the best years of your life and you’re not even living them!” Mal whines, stamping her foot like a toddler who didn’t get her way. 

“Mal,” She sighs, running a hand through her curls, a nervous habit of hers. She shakes her head. “No,” Regina shrugs. “I wouldn’t even know anybody and I have a bunch of tests and- and-”

“Robin will be there.” And that shuts Regina up. She tears her gaze from the particularly color patch of blanket she had been fixing her gaze upon, and Mal knows she has her now. 

“So maybe I would know one person,” She mumbles under her breath, closing her textbook and zipping her notebooks and note cards into their proper compartments of her bookbag. “But one person at one huge senior party where he probably knows everybody-” 

“Regina.” 

“Yes?” She asks kicking her book bag aside and brushing a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face back, tucking it away behind her ear. 

“Shut up and get dressed,” Mal teases and Regina scowls, pulling at her oversized gray t-shirt. Before she can start to defend her outfit Mal is shaking her head and steering her towards her closet. 

“Oh! I know what shirt to wear!” Mal raises her brow at this and Regina dives into her t-shirt drawer, pawing past old travel shirts, band t shirts from her faux punk phase and food punny shirts. She grabs the black shirt and smiles down at the fabric. “Perfect.” She quickly pulls out of her oversized shirt and into the black one. With a crew neck and baggy sleeves Mal is already planning on vetoing it and when she turns around she prays this is a joke. In white bold letters it proclaims: “LUCKY PARTY SHIRT.” 

“Huh? What do you think? It’s great right?” Regina asks smiling proudly at her handiwork. 

Mal shakes her head and before she has to break her friend’s heart, Katherine pops her head in. “Hey all what’s- Regina what are you wearing?” Regina frowns at her second roommate. 

“Its my party shirt since apparently I’m going to a party,” Regina defends with a pointed glare towards Mal, who raises her hands innocently. 

“No, sweetheart,” Katherina laughs. “You need to get rid of that.” 

“Katherine!” Regina objects. 

“I’m saying this because I love you-” She darts forward to grab the shirt and Regina hops on to her bed, laughing. Mal takes this time to duck out and let Katherine take over the reigns on teaching Regina proper party attire. 

Half an hour later Regina reemerges from her room, make up done, hair combed and pulled back in a tight ponytail at the base of her neck to diminish her curls she so despises, and clad in a pink sweater that does wonders for her cleavage. Mal beams and claps her hands together. 

“You look amazing Regina!” She compliments but Regina just rolls her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” She whines as she trudges towards the door. 

“No one’s making you do anything,” Mal says with a slight smirk. “The choice is completely yours. You can stay here and study or you can come out and socialize, maybe,” She leans in, her lips brushing over Regina’s ear. “Maybe bang this Robin you’re obviously so smitten with.”

Regina’s cheeks burn red and she gasps. Pulling back from her friend abruptly and smacking her arm. “Mallory!” 

Mal just cackles and opens the door. “After you.” 

They meet up with Mal’s friends Ursula and Ella in the main lobby of the girl’s dormitories. “What is she doing here?” Ursula questions, eyes falling on Regina’s small form. She’s dressed in black jeans that look like someone took a pair of scissors to them and slashed them in random places along the legs. A slate gray tank on on that read “Good Girls Go to Heaven. Bad Girls Go Everywhere.” Black and white studded bracelets layered on her left wrist and her arms are covered in tattoos of various sea creatures and monsters. Regina did not enjoy being around Ursula, or Ella for that matter. She often wonders why Mal associates with such bad company as these two but Mal has her own reasons for things and Regina finds they generally only make sense if you’re Mal, so she keeps her questions silent. 

Ella on the other hand wears tight leather pants, a black crop top that says: “Everybody Dies” in white and her hair is statement enough. Half black, half white, and she wears the darkest colors of eye make-up on her eyes. They look so daunting Regina remembers why she never agrees to do these things with Mal. A shiver running down her spine. She feels so small besides these popular badass seniors who just don’t give a fuck. Maybe she’s a tad jealous of the latter.  
“You okay, darling?” Ella asks coldly, her icy blue eyes piercing right through Regina. 

“I’m f-fine,” Regina stutters nervously and the girls cackle with laughter. Her eyes burn with tears and she stares at Mal pleadingly, who places an arm around her friend’s shoulders. 

“She’s coming with us, now back off or did you forget the only one actually invited to this party is me?” Mal dares them to say something more but they both keep quiet and she nods her head. “Thought so.” 

The party’s a short drive away, just in one of the fraternity houses in the neighborhood next to the school campus. The girls pile into Ella’s car, a vintage work of art in its own right, and drive over. Ella parks the car in the middle of the grass yard, and Regina contains her internal horror at the grass ruined by the wheels of this car. Her green thumb shakes with horror as she imagines her apple tree at home suffering the same fate. “Come on, darling, “ Ella extends a hand to Ursula. Pulling the woman in close and pecking her lips gently before leading her into the house. Regina follows after Mal like a lost puppy, way way out of her element. 

“Hey ladies! Glad you could make it!” Regina recognizes Victor, Ruby’s used to be on again off again boyfriend. He stumbles as he steps forward, clearly already past tipsy, and grabs something from his pocket, dumping four white pills into the palm of his hand. “Can I interest you beautiful ladies in a good time,” His lips quirk up in a small smirk like he’s exchanging a secret with them. 

Regina wants to flee. Every nerve in her body is telling her to run, telling her that this is not a smart place to be or stay or even breathe air in. Run Regina, run! But Mal runs her hand along the small of her back, as if she can sense her flight instinct turning on. Mal reaches out and takes two of the white pills, Ella and Ursula already have thrown their share of pills back. 

Mal swallows one and offers the other to Regina. “Wh- what is that?” She whispers. 

“It’s molly, dear,” Mal purses her lips. “Do you want it or not because this is an excellent drug and I could sell this off-” 

“No-no. I’ll take it,” And she can’t believe her own words. She takes the pill into her hand and smiles tentatively. She’s going to die, that’s all she can think about. Every health class, every church pastor, every adult, telling her her whole life growing up, “Don’t have sex, you’ll get an STD and die, don’t do drugs, you’ll overdose and die, don’t drink, you’ll get alcohol poisoning and die.” Oh god, why did she say yessss. She panics, but she doesn’t want Mal to see her chicken out, especially not with Ella and Ursula staring her down with hawk eyes. 

“I’m going to go get a drink,” She tells Mal and the blonde nods. Ursula and Ella already making their way to the mosh pit forming in the middle of the living room. Hips swaying in rhythm as their tongues battle for dominance. 

Regina weaves her way into the kitchen and finds a bottle of Sauza Silver tequila. She pours herself a shot glass and throws it back, gripping the countertop as the liquid burns dully at her throat. Come on Regina loosen up, she shakes out her shoulders and unfolds her hand, revealing the tiny white drug. 

“I wouldn’t take that if I were you, and-” a hand reaches over and grabs the bottle of tequila from in front of her. “I wouldn’t use this to coerce me into taking that, either.” 

Robin. 

“I just,” Regina starts chastising herself for sounding so stupid and she trails off with a weak shrug of her shoulders. 

“Just want to fit in?” He laughs and plucks the pill from her fingers and holds it between his forefinger and middle finger. “You don’t need drugs to have a good time, Regina.” He raises the tequila bottle slightly. “And you don’t need tequila either, though it certainly enhances your experience.” He pours himself a shot glass and takes it. “Ah, they should really invest in better, this is shit.” He grimaces and she can’t hide her laughter. 

“It’s not that bad, maybe you just can’t take it,” She teases boldly, surprised at herself and shutting up as a blush overtakes her almost instantly. 

“Perhaps, perhaps,” He bobs his head along. “I’ve always had more of a taste for whiskey.” His gaze falls down to the pill in his hand. “If you are still adamant about fitting in, I don’t think a taste would hurt you.” She doesn’t quite know what he means but then he’s crushing the pill between his fingers. White dust clinging to the pads of his fingers. He walks towards her, hips touching, as she presses against the kitchen counter. He starts to ask her but she’s nodding, as his finger sweeps along her bottom lip, covering it with a white dust of the drug. She knows this amount won’t affect her, but its incredibly sexy. Her tongue runs along her lips, gathering the drug, as he swipes his other finger along his own lip. His blue eyes holding her dark sinhalite eyes. 

Neither of them move for a moment, but then his lips are on hers and her hands search for purchase on his slick jersey. Fumbling hands and roaming tongues, teeth clattering, as they move almost in a dance with each other. Moving from the counter and pressing along the wall, down a hall, only parting to see where they’re going and she knows. They’re going to a room. She hears the sigh of a door opening and then they’re in darkness and her back’s pressed against a wall, as Robin kisses hungrily along her lips. 

 

 

Regina can not believe she is actually doing this with him. Robin and her come from different worlds. He plays forward on the university soccer team and she, well, she mostly stays put in her room. Content with simply curling up with a novel and letting her imagination run wild, occasionally stopping to discuss the pain Poe expresses in all of his works with one of her roommates, Kathryn. Who, although being someone she never would have seen herself befriending with her innocent doey blue eyes and blonde hair, and one of those carefree outgoing personalities to match, somehow had made it work. And god, Regina can not believe that she is thinking about this now as Robin’s tongue explores every last crevice of her mouth. 

His hands tangle in her hair, struggling with the hair tie holding her dark locks back from her face. Robin plucks it out with ease. Her untamed curls cascading down to her shoulders as she pulls back from the kiss. Her hands running through her hair, self consciously dropping her gaze from Robin’s eyes because she knows how dorky she looks now. Graham used to tell her all the time that she needed to do something about her hair before he realized just who he was doing and left...

 

So when Robin mutters, “Stunning, in every way,” she automatically assumes he has moved on from her and spotted someone hotter, because there is always someone prettier or smarter or better dressed than Regina. 

“Who?” She asks, twisting her neck in different directions to trying to follow Robin’s line of vision. He must be looking past her...right? 

Robin chuckles, raising his hand back to cup her cheek, giving her a subtle shake. “You.” 

Her eyes widen, struggling to form words, an embarrassing feat for an english major like herself. “M-me?”

“You,” Robin confirms, his voice a low seductive hum. He closes the distance that had grown much too great between them for his intentions, and takes her lips between his. Sucking her bottom lip between his teeth as she gasps. Taken by surprise as his other hand wraps around her waist and guides her back, back, ba-oof. Wall. 

Regina grimaces up at Robin starting to apologize but he just shakes his head. “Nothing to apologize for,” busying himself trailing kisses from her jawline to her neck, slowly, slowly, to her collarbone, and pausing. Sucking lightly at her pulse point, eliciting a moan from her, her core beginning to burn with the need to scratch an itch. Regina’s hands drape over his shoulders, nails scratching lightly at the polyester of his jersey. The slick material not offering her much leverage. 

“You know,” he murmurs between pecks along her collarbone, blue eyes daring and bold as they glimpse up at her. “You can take it off.” 

She feels her cheeks flush. Having only ever been with one partner before, Graham, who was dominant in every definition of the word. She realizes she has never taken control, not the way he is offering. She had never undressed Graham, unless he had ordered her too, had never made a request or changed position, without his approval. But Robin seemed oblivious to what she did as long as she wanted to do it. It is a strange feeling, her fingers tingling with a sense of...Of power, she realizes as they curl boldly under the hem of his jersey, yanking it up in a quick motion that is anything but graceful. 

“Sorry,” She whispers reflexively as it catches around his arms, cowering back slightly. 

Robin straightens and raises his arms, letting her finish removing the jersey with ease. Her eyes fall on his bare chest, toned and muscular from weeks of playing on the soccer field. “Stop apologizing,” his lips press lightly into her hair but she barely hears him, lost in the lines of endless muscles defining his abdomen. Her fingers instinctively jutting out to touch, to feel. She runs them slowly over the toned muscles, her heart beating anxiously inside her chest. Regina’s mouth waters and Robin catches her wrist as her fingers attempt to move up his stomach again. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles and then raises them to his lips. Catching her beautiful brown eyes before leaning forward and ghosting a kiss just there, across her skin. 

And for what is not the first time this night (and most certainly will not be the last) she wonders how she ended up here. Making out (and hopefully more) with Robin Locksley. He stops suddenly and drops her fingers with a crease in his brow. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Huh?” Regina blinks, her mind catching up to speed, and shakes her head. “Oh, no- no.” 

“You hesitated, just checking that you’re still okay with everything because you can tell me no, Regina-” he knows her name. She nearly falters at the sound of him voicing it. The way he draws the vowels out, his accent and his lust-filled gaze (but it’s more than that, she knows it’s more than that) make her feel treasured, make her swoon. 

“No, I’m just,” Gods, she can’t form words, her lips are moving but it’s just gibberish. The music blaring in the next room is a dull throbbing vibration in the wall she is pressing against, a reassuring hum. Regina shrugs, smiling timidly, “I’m just an utter fool.” Of course she can not do this with Robin. It makes her feel like she’s breaking all the rules, defying what she’s been told all her life -- that she’s not worth this. He’s popular, and funny, and he hangs out with people like David Nolan, a midfielder on the soccer team, and he dates girls like Marian Green. He doesn’t date, yet alone make out with just for fun, girls like her. Girls like Regina Mills. He’s foreign-ish; he’s british and athletic and she’s… well… fuck. She’s a fumbling fool.

“You are many things, your majesty-” She smirks at the damned nickname he had given her when they first met. “-bold and audacious, perhaps, but a fool?” He shakes his head. “Never.” 

Regina blushes, the crimson of her cheeks betraying her. “You deserve to be cherished, Regina,” Robin tells her, tugging her hips to his. Easing his knee between her thighs. She swallows thickly, and shifts on her feet, squirms, anticipation building. “I want to take you against this wall, right here, right now.” She knows by the lilt in his brows and his voice that it’s not a demand; it’s a question. He phrases it in such a way that let’s her know he’s serious. He likes her, wants her but also willing to stop if she says no. He needs her to know just how much he desires her. 

“But the party- it’s just in the other room,” she whispers, clamming up. Sure they have cornered themselves off in one of the dorm rooms, but only a very thin wall and door separate them from a crowded room full of half-drunk college students, sweaty bodies pressing against sweaty bodies. The smell of body odor just barely being overpowered by the smell of booze. (But that may have more to do with the tenants of this dorm room more than the partygoers themselves.) 

"We don't have to… what I mean is…” She watches as he scratches the back of his neck and huffs out a breath before continuing. “What I mean is, we don’t have to do this, Regina.” His this perfectly clear. If she isn’t ready for sex, they can stop. She just has to say. “I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.” He assures her. His other hand leaves her hip and suddenly where her skin was once warm under his, it’s now cold, heat quickly fleeing. 

He steps back a few inches. And no, that isn’t what she wants. Her lips fail her so she inhales deeply, closes her eyes and exhales. Her hands are a bit shaky when she pulls Kathryn’s pink sweater up and over her head, but her nerves have nothing to do with her desire for Robin to see her and everything to do with wondering what he’ll say when he does see her. The sweater isn’t her typical color; it’s bright and cheery and the complete opposite of her usual monochromatic, black and gray wardrobe, which is precisely why Kathryn had insisted she borrow it for tonight. 

“It’s a party, Regina. You can’t wear that,” Kathryn had pointed at her black scoop-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans, “to a party. You need something that shouts fun. Not dreary.” 

So she had tried on three of her roommate’s outfits, and as soon as Kathryn saw the way the pink sweater hugged Regina’s curves, she’d said: that’s it. That’s the one. 

Plus, the garment did wonders for her cleavage. 

The wool sweater slips off easily enough but not without first turning her hair into a static mess. She curses lightly, throwing the offending article to the floor, and returns her gaze to Robin. A sheepish smile painting her features as she crosses her hand to rub gently at her arm that’s limply against her side. 

Robin's mouth drops (as does his gaze) and he runs his hands across his face before stepping back toward her, close enough that the heat of his skin peppers goosebumps over hers, a shiver coursing down her spine. She’s aware of how labored his breath is now, of how she takes one deep drag of air after another, like there isn’t enough oxygen in the room or not enough space between them so that they can breathe easily. But that doesn’t seem to deter him, or her. Regina blinks and then stares up at him with innocent brown eyes beneath dark, long lashes. Maddening, absolutely maddening. 

"May I?" He asks, lifting up his hand but still not touching her.

She nods, drops her arms to lie listless at her sides, waiting for him to make the next move. 

He does. 

One hand tenderly grasping the bare, soft flesh of her waist, thumb caressing there, slowly tracing smooth, little circles. The other hand disappears in the depths of her hair and cradles the base of her neck. It’s gentle and quiet. The room going absolutely still; she licks her lips and his eyes dart to them, a pause. A breath. And then everything heats up. Like an ember stoked to a blaze

Robin slams them back against the wall. She finds she doesn't mind. His lips crashing against hers, tongue seeking entrance and she parts her lips hungrily.. Inhaling the scent of pine and aftershave lingering on his skin. 

He runs his thumb along the waistband of her jeans, before his hand coasts up her side, fingers kneading at one of her breasts, her lacy bra separating flesh from flesh. Their kisses turn sloppy, needy, and his lips make quick work of her throat before coasting over her breasts. Robin's eyes flicker up at Regina, panting heavily, thankful for the wall she is using to brace herself. She whimpers, tilting her chin as a form of a nod, because she can barely stand to stare into those god damn glorious eyes.

His lips press gently into the silky valley of her breasts again and he sucks lightly, chastely kiss there, stubble grazing her skin and making her squirm. He wraps his arms around her then, squeezes, and then his fingers coast to the clasp at the back of the bra. She arches her back off the wall, allowing him more room, and he undoes her bra in seconds, slipping the straps down her shoulders, off her arms and then tossing it on the floor.. 

Her eyes are wide with fear at the thought of rejection, but he doesn’t let her linger in uncertainty for long. He places one more kiss above her sternum and then pauses, stares at her longingly, and suddenly she can’t bear to look at him. Turning away, inhaling sharply, she wonders if her heart might burst forth from her chest because of how hard it’s pounding.

“Beautiful,” He husks, biting back a moan. Fingers reaching up to fondle and caress. “So so beautiful.” Robin murmurs, leaning down to replace his fingers with lips and tongue. He starts near her shoulder, and then skates closer, closer, closer to her nipple. One peck, two peck, three pecks on her skin; she trembles, breathing unsteady, and then she sucks in a breath. He kisses over her nipple, wet and warm, sucking lightly and then tugging playfully with his lips. Regina jolts, neatly trimmed nails digging into his skull, holding him to her chest. His left hand moving to fondle her other breast, groping at her supple flesh as he swirls his tongue, and then does it again and again, stopping to lap and nip every so often, Whipping Regina into a frenzy that has her slick and needy between her thighs. 

“Robin,” She whimpers meekly, not one to speak up during sex, swallowing hard to try and contain herself. 

Robin stops abruptly, his hand falling back to his side, mouth parting from her breast. And no, that is not what she wanted. Her hands make quick work of pulling him back toward her, sensuous instincts besting her. “That wasn-" she stops herself, clamping her eyes shut, focusing on her breathing. "That wasn't what I meant." 

Robin grins. 

He ducks his head down and takes her previously unattended nipple between his teeth, gets back in his rhythm of sucking and licking, pressing sloppy kisses around the edges of her stiff peak, his right hand cupping her other breast. His thumb coasting over her nipple in time with the flicks of his tongue. Regina is frantically pressing her hips against Robin’s thigh that’s wedged between her legs, rocking against him, building pleasure low in her belly. Trying to get whatever friction she can where she needs it most, whimpering, nails sinfully dragging through his sandy hair as he sucks and licks and sucks and licks without relent. 

She trembles beneath him, biting down on her lips, trying to keep her moaning quiet. (Graham had all but insisted on it.) “You don’t have to do that,” Robin breaths into her skin, peppering it with feathery kisses.

“Do..what?” Regina pants. 

He stares up at her, studying her, lips pursing, and then shakes his head deciding better than to push the subject further. Robin coasts his fingers along the top of her jeans, every now and then dipping a finger beneath the material but going no further. Tantalizingly close to where she needs him, two layers of separation. Bends down on his knees, hands skating down Regina’s sides and then planting at her hips. He kisses at her abdomen, and she whines because that isn’t where she really wants him, isn’t where she needs him to be. When did he have her begging for his touch? 

He dips his tongue into her navel, but her patience has run out, the sexual frustration and burning heat in her core getting the best of her as she practically whines like a petulant child, “Whaaat are you waiting for?” He jerks his head up to smirk at her, at how he has managed to cloud those beautiful brown eyes with lust. Regina blushes immediately, knows her olive complexion won’t save her now. 

He unbuttons her jeans and then hooks his fingers around the empty belt loops of her pants and shrugs them down. She eagerly steps out and kicks them aside. Her skin feels electric, and she hopes she doesn’t seem too eager. (But she is, because it’s not everyday that someone like Robin takes interest in someone like her, not for her anyway, and it has been such a long time. Her mother told her she worried her daughter may never escape the dry spell she had put herself in by letting that boy, Graham, leave her.) 

Robin licks his lips, his fingers brushing across her underwear. Pleasure blooming, blooming, her eyes fluttering closed as she arches into the feeling of him dipping his fingers under her panties, nothing fancy, simple stripes in blocked colors that she purchased from Target a while back. She was not planning on this. He grazes the beginnings of the curls between her- WAIT, wait wait wait. She wasn’t planning for this. Robin begins shimmying down her underwear, but she’s panicking now, her hand coming down to grip his, the hasty motion stilling him, drawing his eyes up to meet hers. 

“Wait!” Regina pleads.

And he does, leans back on his heels to look up at her, concern in his eyes. 

“Regina?” He asks with a worrisome look in his eyes. She swallows hard, eyes burning a hole in the hideous, green carpeting that covers the floors in all the dorm halls, reminding her of a putrid forest. Just come out with it, Regina! She chastises herself. “Is everything alright?” And she can already foresee his proper apologies at the ready as he begins to rise from the floor. 

“Yes, yes- no, it’s just- ugh!” Regina stutters, hands waving wildly through the air as she tries to process her thoughts into words. “It’s me- I just… I wasn’t ready for this, I didn’t anticipate that we’d be… I’m not...” she laughs, biting her lower lip and staring down at the focus of her embarrassment. She waves her hand in front of her nether regions. 

She hasn’t waxed or shaved or done anything down there in months, hasn’t had a reason to. Graham had asked her to wax; he demanded her to be “clean.” He thought that the hair between her legs was dirty, unruly, something she needed to take care of if she wanted him to fuck her. There’s a niggle in the back of her mind that’s telling her that… there’s something about that, something that doesn’t sound right to her in her head… but… well, he had told her what he wanted, what he required for them to be together, and she had listened, obeyed without question.

“Regina,” Robin says her name, brings her back to the present, back to him standing in front of her, reaching up and threading his fingers through her hair. He quirks a brow up at her, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, exquisite lips. “Are you- are you trying to tell me you’re... unshaven?” The last word whispered, light, airy. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and grins. 

She tries to turns away from him, covers her face in an attempt to hide her shame and muffle a bubble of nervous laughter that escapes past her lips. 

“Regina-” He says again, pulling her hands away from her face, but she takes it back and tries to muffle her giggle fit, “tell me what’s wrong.” His million watt smile and dimples ease tension out of her shoulders, but it doesn’t stop her nervous laughter.

“No- no, I’m sorry, I can’t,” Regina continues laughing, and Robin can barely understand her with her hand muffling her already broken up sentence. 

“Regina-” He persists this time. “I don’t care about your… grooming habits. I care about you.” 

Regina lets him peal her hands away from her face this time, laughter dying down, his hands finding purchase in her hair as he holds her gaze. It’s dark, the room barely lit by a tableside lamp. She can hardly make out his face. But she doesn’t need to see his face to hear what he’s telling her. 

“Truly?” She asks, dumbstruck. He inches closer, and now she can see him more clearly. His cerulean eyes are soft, genuine. 

 

He brushes his nose against the tip of hers, rests their foreheads together.“Truly. I know you won’t believe me, not yet, but I find you simply remarkable.” 

Regina takes the lead after that, brushes their lips together. Timidness and embarrassment forgotten, buried back down deep for the moment.. They pause, breathing in the empty space between them. Her tongue swiping across her bottom lip, before he cups her cheeks, bringing her back to him. This kiss is more passionate, teeth clicking, as his tongue flicks into her mouth. Swirling and exploring, gliding across her teeth and making her moan.. 

The kiss grows sloppier and heated, pleas and moans falling from their lips, and he snakes a hand between her thighs, starts to rub there, over her panties. He’s working her up, up, up and into a frenzy. He moves to kiss along her jaw, lightly nibbling at her ear before sinking to his knees again in front of her. Palms coasting down her body before latching on to the fabric of her underwear, glancing up one more time to be sure, but Regina is already nodding. 

He helps her shimmy out of her undergarments, tossing them on the ground beside her crumpled jeans and his team jersey. And then it’s all out there and she lets out a shaky breath, peering down to watch. 

She presses her back further against the wall, letting the weak vibrations from the music in the next room calm her nerves. Robin grips her hips and tugs her to him. He presses wet kisses to her inner thighs and she whimpers. He smiles against her, forehead resting below her navel as he swipes a finger through her wet folds. 

“So wet,” Robin practically moans, his pants becoming unbearably tight. He places a kiss right above her clit, so close to where she needs him. Robin peers up at Regina, eyes dark with a lustful thirst. She tips her head back, her arms laying limply over his shoulders, and she feels her thighs trembling. 

“You’re close already, aren’t you?” He rasps, and she can feel his warm breath on her. Resorts to squeezing her thighs tightly for pressure, any kind of pressure, she just needs god damn pressure on her clit. Robin dips a finger into her, swiping through once, twice, distracting her with light kisses from hip to hip, pausing in the middle and kissing there as well, dipping his tongue into her belly button and then nipping at her skin. He isn’t there for long, edges his way down, down toward where his fingers are swiping through her folds. She’s hot and slick and oh so ready, so ready, so so ready. 

“Robin,” Regina pleads desperately, fingers clenching and unclenching on his toned shoulders. “Please-oh!” He surprises her with a long, languid lick of his tongue. Regina gasps, slams her head back against the wall. He keeps going, doesn’t stop, licks and licks and then presses kisses to her clit, sucking. She fists her hands into his hair, and inhales sharply at the pleasure.

“That’s it, beautiful.” Robin moans, repeating the motion, setting into a steady rhythm of teasing laps, before he parts her lips and inserts a finger, teases, tests and then adds a second, stretching her and continuing to suck her clit into his mouth. Regina can’t muffle the moan that falls from her lips as she jerks her hips forward, nails raking through his hair, holding him to her. Robin swirls his tongue, sucks her clit, sucking and sucking and sucking. Regina’s thighs quake, her abdomen tensing, coiling tighter and tighter.

She’s close, so god damn close. He retreats from her clit, replacing his two fingers with his tongue and fucking her with it, bringing his thumb to rub lazy circles on her clit and Regina’s mouth drops open. She ruts her hips harder against his mouth. She raises her arm, wraps it around her face, and moans into it. His tongue retreats and Regina whips her head forward, staring down at him ready to demand to know what exactly he thought he was doing, when his eyes meet hers. Reflecting silver flecks of moonlight as he stares up at her like she is the most magnificent creation to walk this earth and it startles her. 

He grabs her leg and lifts it over his shoulder, giving him better access and dips two fingers into her again and she slams back against the wall, whimpering at the touch as he slides a third finger in, pumping lightly as he gives her clit small flicks of attention with his thumb. Her back is arching off the wall, her breathing increasing, as he curls his fingers inside her and she feels her body tensing in anticipation. 

He lowers his mouth to her clit again and sucks, pumping and pumping, in and then out, in and then out, harder and harder, and that does it. Waves of pleasure wash over her body, her thighs quivering and knees threatening to go out, but Robin’s free hand is steady and firm, pressing her back against the wall and keeping her upright. She bends over, hands pressing on to his shoulders for support, and she cries out. The feeling is overwhelming, she is screaming inside, OH fuck! Oh God! Oh fuck fuck FUCK! As he continues with the toe-curlingly, delicious ministrations. 

She pushes at him when it becomes too much, and he lets up, draws out his fingers 

He sits back on his heels again, staring up at her longingly. 

Regina laughs and bites her lip, looking away, afraid she's done something wrong. 

"What?" She whispers between breaths, her legs feeling like liquid and he shakes his head, getting to his feet. Taking a hand in his and pressing his lips to it, and then taking her face between his hands, all dimples as he beams at her. "What do you see in me?"

"Don't you think some things should remain a mystery?" She is about to argue further that no, some things should not and she is not about to fall for another soccer player if he's only in it for the sex. "And isn't it obvious? You're witty, smart and beautiful; what's not to want? Speaking of which," he presses himself to her flush, "You have no idea how badly I want you, right now." 

Regina purses her lips, tilting her head until she's staring at the floor, a small smile on her lips. She finds her courage and forces herself to meet his gaze, arching a brow, "I think I have somewhat of an idea." 

Robin growls in her ear something about temptress, pausing for confirmation (to which Regina eagerly nods) before picking her up and trapping her between himself and the wall. Stripping out of remaining two layers before making a point of sucking at her pulse point. Kicking his pant leg up towards his left hand and catching the jeans in something she's sure he's trying to pass off as suave. He digs through his back pocket and retrieves a brown leather wallet. Which she finds surprising, she had not pitted him as a brown leather wallet type of guy. Much too intellectual, but perhaps she wasn't giving him enough credit. 

He pulls out a condom and slips it on before capturing her lips in his again, passionate kisses that have him hardening more so against her. They're both breathing heavily when she guides him to her entrance and he thrusts in, it’s awkward at this angle with them both standing here like this. Bellies pressed together, her back against the wall. But it still feels good, he feels good inside her as he pulls out slightly and thrusts in again, a little bit quicker, sharper. 

Robin's lips ghost over her ear and he whispers something, asking her for the millionth time if it's alright and yes, yes, it's absolutely remarkable. Stunningly wonderful, and so many more things that she can't remember with her mouth falling open in a silent O; she squeezes her eyes shut. But then he’s stopping, hand coming down to lift up her right leg, he keeps it propped up with his arm, and oh god, yes, yes, that’s better. That opens her up to him, that gives him more room to thrust deeper, quicker, harder, harder. Oh! Oh! Yes, this, this is much better. He's hitting at just the right angle, bursts of pleasure rolling through her, igniting her bones. 

Her nails that had been languidly dragging across the planes of his back, now grasp and clutch desperate for something to hold on to. Staining his skin with streaks of red as he plants kisses along the top of her breasts, her collarbone, shoulders, ghosting over her neck, his moans sending thrilling vibrations into her skin as he continues on his way. Nibbling at her ear, sucking where her jaw meets her cheek, one hand rubbing sloppy, frantic circles over her nipple, the other roaming back down to her clit and falling in time with the rhythm he's working on her breasts. 

She's writhing against him; his brow is furrowed in pleasure while he grunts and groans with every thrust, eliciting the quietest of moans from Regina. And then she feels it, the orgasm building, her cheeks burning, a burn that spreads through every last nerve ending in her body. 

She hooks her arms around his shoulders, tugging his chest closer, burying her face in it, voice trembling and breathy, "I'm going to- I'm going-" and he nods and she muffles her moans of pleasure. His hand falling away to cradle her head against him, because the music may be loud in the next room but the walls are equally thin and they will already be raising questions having been gone so long. (If the half-drunken barbarians notice their absences that is.) 

Regina makes busy work of kissing whatever skin she can as he holds her to him, his trusts growing wilder, more frantic, as he nears his peak, thrusting again and again, huffing desperately into her abyss of curly hair. He thrusts once, twice more and his groans are near deafening in her ears as the strangled sounds pour from his lips against his will. Mixed in with murmurs of stunning and beautiful, gods, so beautiful. She exhales heavily and he presses fully against her, hips stilling. 

For a short while they just stand there. Bodies sweaty, legs shaky, catching their breaths; the smell of sex hanging in the air and then he draws out, gripping at the condom before pulling the rest of the way out. Rolling it off and disposing of it in the waste bin in this stranger's dorm. Regina's legs are still shaky and she keeps herself pressed against the wall until she's sure she won't fall over when she moves. 

Robin saunters back towards her, runs his palms over his face in a stunned silence. "That was the best-" She looks away, can not look at him as he talks about what just- the exchange- she giggles at herself. He slips back into his pants and trousers. Regina doing the same with her jeans, starting to clasp her bra when he walks over, takes it between his fingers and clasps it for her. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade when it's done before backing away and sliding into his shirt. 

She pulls on her pink sweater and they both just stand there awkwardly. Well not Robin, Regina thinks. He's gorgeous, she's awkward. He walks towards her and she sticks out her hand for a handshake, blubbering something unintelligible and then realizing what a fool she's made of herself. Again. She pulls her hair back in a quick ponytail and flees from the room before she can disgrace herself anymore. 

Robin watches her leave, a smile on his face and shakes his head with a light chuckle, promising himself that he will win that girl over if it's the last thing he does.


End file.
